Brotherhood of Nod
The Brotherhood of Nod, often known simply as Nod or The Brotherhood, is the primary force opposing the Global Defense Initiative currently. Ever since its first appearance in the mid-'90s, Nod has increased its power and came closer to achieving its goals. It has been once described as a "religious movement, multi-national corporation and a nation-state, while actually being none of these in itself". Probably the closest definition of the Brotherhood may be that it is a techno-religious military order. It is led by a mysterious and charismatic man known only as Kane. Their insignia is a black-rimmed red chamfered triangle enclosing a black curved scorpion's tail. Nod also employs a number of slogans, such as "Peace through Power" and "Brotherhood. Unity. Peace". Aliases of the Brotherhood Accessed from INTERPOL File 936 The organization is also known as "The Brotherhood, The Ways of Nod, or ShaÆSeer among the tribes of Godan." While the word 'Godan' existed prior to the brotherhood, it is unknown which meaning of the term is specifically referred to, so the exact meaning is still unknown. The name 'Brotherhood of Nod' may have come from the Hebrew word Noded (נודד) which means wanderer, and is also the verb of the word Nod. It may be referring to the biblical Land of Nod, to which Cain is exiled: "Cain went out from Yahweh's presence, and lived in the land of Nod, east of Eden." Official Fact Sheet (1995 onwards) Founded: Unknown. Earliest known activies date back to the Great World War Two. The Brotherhood claims that they were formed around 1800 BC. Mandate: 1995 : Nod's offical goal was to unite third-world nations under a pseudo-religious political platform with imperialist tendencies. In reality, the faction was an aggressive and popular anti-West movement vying for total domination of the world's people and resources. 2030 onwards : To destroy GDI and embrace Tiberium as the future of humanity. Base of Operations: Global. 1995: Temple of Nod in Sarajevo, Bosnia. Before the central headquarters was identified, Nod was believed to have no central command base, instead operating from multiple individual locations, with posts previously identified in Kuantan, Malaysia; the Ar-Rub' al-Khali desert, Saudi Arabia; Tokyo, Japan and Caen, France. 2030: Temple of Nod and Pyramid at Cairo. 2047: Temple Prime in Sarajevo, Bosnia. Other command centers located at Ayer's Rock. Military Strength: Before the outbreak of the First Tiberium War, the most accepted idea was that it was yet another minor terrorist faction but when a scandal broke out involving major American defense contractors , it was discovered that Nod had substantial military air, sea and land power. Nod forces are composed of guerrillas from affiliated organizations, mercenaries and conscripts from the territories Nod controls, as well as Nod-indoctrinated pseudo-religious fanatics. Nod has significant WMD capabilities, including nuclear-equipped ballistic missiles. Economic Strength: 1995: According to CIA Docket 3231.54-776 FIA, audits of seized financial files shows that Nod had US$255.2 billion in their operation assets. Because Nod controlled a large portion of the world's supply, they were at the forefront of Tiberium research, and possessed incredible leverage in financial operations such as on the London Gold Exchange. Political Strength: In 1995, Nod was believed to back a number of officially-recognized political parties. Among the ones recorded by UN document A42962-94 are the Fist of Allah party in Jordan, the United We Stand American party in the United States, and the Albion First! party in the United Kingdom, among others. By 2047, Nod had control of most of the Yellow Zones Affiliations: 1953: Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. 1995: Irish Republican Party, Islamic Jihad, Khmer Rouge, various Nod splinter groups. Historical overview While they claim to have been around since before 1800 BC, it is commonly believed to be an exaggeration. However, there are several pieces of evidence, among them an ancient burial site featuring Nod symbolism, that substantiate this theory. Nod is headed by Kane, known as Jacob Caine by Interpol in the Western world, and as Amir al-Quayym by MI6 in the Middle East. Nod's chief asset is its near monopoly on the Tiberium harvesting industry. Due partially to chance, the alien organism arrived via meteor impact near the Tiber river in Italy and thus the genesis of the name Tiberium. Kane, the leader of the Brotherhood, claims that it was the Brotherhood who found it first and that he named it after Tiberius Caesar Augustus. Tiberium spreads quickly and thrives in temperate to warm conditions. Many of the poorer countries straddling the equatorial regions were hit hardest by the rapidly-spreading substance. The Brotherhood, being anti-Western, tapped into these suddenly-rich nations for substantial control of the Tiberium market. At the time of the First Tiberian War, Nod controlled almost half the world's Tiberium supply at 49%. Compare this with the lacklustre 27% controlled by the G8 nations (sponsors of GDI), and the remaining 24% in the hands of unaffiliated nations. The Brotherhood also always maintained a strong support from the population, through propaganda and other means. Members of Nod were encouraged to convince people to join the ranks (i.e. via www.brotherhoodrecruitment.nod) as well as propagate their ideals. Nod looks at Tiberium very differently than its main enemy, GDI. Whereas GDI treats Tiberium as a dangerous but economically valuable product as well as a scientific anomaly, the Brotherhood sees it as the dawn of a new age entirely. As such, they are much more willing to directly use Tiberium in potentially unsafe ways. First Tiberium War In the First Tiberium War Nod took over Africa. At the end Nod was defeated by the Global Defense Initiative, as GDI exploited the weak points of Nod's strategy. Kane devised a plan to blame GDI for the slaughtering of Białystok. Afterwards, Nod broadcasted a fake news report claiming GDI razed the whole town on suspicions of Tiberium smuggling. The broadcast created a scandal that forced the Security Council to cut GDI funding pending an investigation, causing GDI to virtually shut down. Whenever it left an area, Nod quickly arrived to take over. Kane was however unaware that this 'scandal' had been planned for by GDI and the UN, so when Nod forces arrived they encountered heavy resistance from "abandoned" bases. Since the incursions into GDI territory caused Nod forces to be spread very thin, GDI not only repelled the attacks, but took large areas of Nod territory. Kane himself was believed to have been killed at the final stand of the Brotherhood near Sarajevo. With GDI forces swarming in, Kane calmly attempted to exit his 'Temple of Nod'. At the exit, however, the entire Temple was bathed in a bright light — the light of GDI's ion cannon. Kane was seemingly vaporised by the light, holding his arms out wide. Second Tiberium War Following the First Tiberium War, the death of Kane caused the Brotherhood to factionalize into small armies. For quite a long time, they fought more against themselves than against GDI. It is known that one of Nod's most influential leaders, General Hassan, was collaborating with GDI, keeping Nod relatively harmless. Unfortunately for Hassan, the Black Hand leader, Anton Slavik escaped an execution attempt, and rallied his forces against Hassan. The puppet leader was captured, and executed in a ceremony marking Nod's reunification. To the astonishment of many Nod personnel, Kane revealed himself to be alive shortly before Hassan was killed. Nod immediately launched an agressive war against GDI positions, including assaults on Phoenix Base and Hammerfest. Nod also captured the Tacitus, a data matrix filled with vast knowledge about Tiberium. With it, Kane had planned on detonating a World Altering Missile, transforming all carbon-based life on Earth into Tiberium-based life. However, with assistence from the Forgotten the Global Defense Initiative managed to defeat Nod once more. Commander Michael McNeil, the GDI commander who led the assault on Cairo, discovered that Kane did not survive the ion cannon strike unharmed. Large portions of his face were hidden under metal, covering what appear to be massive burns. This was particularly surprising, as all transmissions from Kane to both Nod and GDI showed a flawless face; a fact explained by CABAL digital filtering of raw images. McNeil apparently killed Kane by impaling him with a shard of metal. Firestorm Crisis The Firestorm Crisis started with General Slavik arguing with the inner circle of the Brotherhood over leadership issues now that Kane had disappeared. He ordered his men to recapture CABAL, a move which he believed will help reunite Nod while at the same time allowing Nod to compete with GDI. The Black Hand recovered the AI, but after CABAL's reactivation the computer seized control of all Nod cyborg units, and assassinated the Inner Circle. Commander Slavik, who alone managed to escape the death that claimed the other generals, ordered all Nod forces to evacuate from CABAL's cyborgs. Slavik assists in this evacuation by maneuvering the Montauk to a Nod installation and recovering the survivors. Slavik then ordered a surgical strike against a massive GDI air force base to recover an EVA unit, which he had reprogrammed to assist Nod forces. With Nod's forces lacking the manpower or intelligence to beat CABAL alone, General Slavik approached GDI General Cortez with a cease-fire offer so that they can work together against CABAL. Since GDI forces were also under considerable strain, Cortez agreed, and both sides begin attacking CABALs auxiliary bases, in Nod's case a Tiberium harvesting facility and civilian settlement. With CABAL's auxiliary bases down Slavik deployed members of the Elite Cadre, the best of his Black Hand troops, to clear out a partolling CABAL cyborg team before Nod established a base and launched an offensive against CABAL. Ultimately, GDI and Nod forces were able to destroy the CABAL Core. Slavik claimed victory against the single greatest threat to the Brotherhood. Interbellum However, Slavik's victory was short-lived, as unrest began to spread throughout Nod, and Slavik became increasingly unpopular. This eventually culminated in his murder at the hands of Marcion, who had taken control of the Black Hand and Nod being, again, splintered into warring factions. This left the still-alive Kane almost entirely by himself.http://www.commandandconquer.com/intel/default.aspx?id=113#NewsMain However, Kane, with LEGION, worked towards reuniting the Brotherhood again as a global superpower. The first step towards reunification was taken in the Rio Insurrection, in which Nod forces commanded by LEGION helped the local populace overthrow GDI rule and brought a renegade Nod warlord to heel. Kane then turned his attention to Australia, sending Nod forces, again under LEGION's command, first to retrieve information on Nod's stealth technology and later to subdue Marcion's Black Hand faction in central Australia. With Marcion brought back to the fold, Kane ordered the destruction of a GDI liquid Tiberium research facility in outback Australia, as a "grand gesture" to all Nod forces around the world. The destruction of the facility produced a tiberium fallout across Australia, contaminating much of the country with the crystal. After this event, Nod was again a unified force. It operated mainly in the Yellow Zones, gaining the trust of the populace. Kane planned to strike the Philadelphia, ordering LEGION to steal the plans for the Ion Cannon network. Kane also arranged for Redmond Boyle to become the GDI director after the attack, counting on his incompetence to further the cause of Nod. Third Tiberium War The Third Tiberium War begins with the Brotherhood of Nod again emerging from the shadows to battle GDI. In the very early stages of the Third Tiberium War, Nod launches a successful attack on GDI's Goddard Space Center, rendering all of GDI's anti-missile capabilities useless. GDI is caught off guard, with its senior commanders and acting director up in the Philadelphia for the annual energy summit. Due to the loss of its anti-missile defences, the Philadelphia becomes vulnerable to attack and is quickly destroyed by a Nod missile. Nod uses the confusion to attack all major GDI installations and were almost successful in taking the "North Eastern Blue Zone" (North America). However, GDI rallied its forces and drove Nod out of the regions they had captured. It quickly became apparent that Kane and his leading scientists were working on a liquid tiberium bomb which would be strong enough to wipe GDI from the face of the planet. While GDI was in Africa, destroying what it believed to be Nod's chemical weapons factories, Nod was transporting its new weapon from the real chemical factories in South America to their reconstructed temple in Sarajevo in eastern Europe. After GDI finished their campaign in Africa, they turned their attention to Nod's stronghold. What GDI did not know, however, was that they had been lured into a trap. GDI flocked to Sarajevo in hopes that this would be the final encounter with the Brotherhood of Nod. They established strong footholds deep in Nod territory and used them as leverage to launch a devastating attack on Nod's Temple Prime. During the attacks, Kane stealthily slipped away, knowing that his work there was complete. When GDI was successful in neutralizing Nod's ion disruption towers, they fired upon the temple with their ion cannon. When the ion cannon was fired, the temple was destroyed instantly. The ion particles broke through the layers of the temple until it reached the lowest lying part, wherein the liquid tiberium bomb lay. Upon contact with the ion particles, it detonated, sending shockwaves across the planet. Millions of people in Eastern Europe were feared dead, but to Director Redmond Boyle - it was a price worth paying for the death of Kane and destruction of Nod. Nod followers were understandably shocked. Their temple was destroyed and their great leader was dead. Kane's second in command, General Kilian Qatar, took over control of the Brotherhood and called all forces to her Australian base so that they may be able to regroup. Unbeknownst to them, the liquid tiberium blast had other consequences. An alien species known as the Scrin had been waiting in our solar system for millennia for a signal to invade Earth: a liquid Tiberium explosion. The Scrin landed in Red Zones and began deploying infantry, spacecraft and vehicles against any resistance they encountered. GDI and Nod grudgingly joined forces to combat this new enemy. During a major battle in Australia, Kane resurfaced, and was furious at Qatar for allying herself with GDI and ordered her death. Qatar was killed and Kane revealed his masterful plan. The Tacitus contained information on a future alien invasion, and that the invasion would begin when a liquid Tiberium explosion occurred. Kane saw this as an opportunity to invite a superior race to Earth - one with vast knowledge of tiberium. However, Kane and his scientists could not find a strong enough detonator to get the desired results. As a result, Kane started a war with GDI, knowing that they would retaliate with their ion cannon on his temple - the only force strong enough to detonate the bomb to gain the necessary explosion. When the Scrin arrived on Earth they began to construct giant towers. When each of these towers was constructed, they would become an interstellar gateway to other galaxies and worlds. Also, on completion, they would become invulnerable to any attack. The towers housed vast information on tiberium. After GDI fought off the initial Scrin attack, it noticed the towers for the first time. Knowing that whatever the towers do could not possibly be good, they launched co-ordinated attacks on every tower across the globe. Kane realised that at least one tower must live for this campaign to be successful and orders Nod's energy to be focused on defending one particular tower in southern Italy. GDI assaults the tower with tremendous force but is held back by Nod and is eventually pushed from the area. All other towers across the globe were destroyed and the tower in southern Italy was the last one standing. Kane's plan, as a result, was a success. The Scrin's vast knowledge of tiberium was now in the hands of Nod. After the War By 2052, Nod was once again driven underground due to GDI attacks, and keeping a low profile. In this year the Marked of Kane were awakened. Led by LEGION, the cyborgs were able to steal the now-unstable Tacitus from a GDI base in the Rocky Mountains. Just before the Tacitus exploded, Kane put the Tacitus into LEGION, transporting the AI to the Ichor Hub. Details of Nod Philosophy : "One vision! One purpose!" - Kane During the First Tiberium War the Brotherhood of Nod was widely regarded by its detractors and opponents to be a quasi-state, quasi-terrorist organization seeking to unite the third-world nations under a pseudo-religious political platform with imperialist tendencies. According to the group's own claim they were a religious Brotherhood of ancient origin which strived for a world of 'peace', 'unity' and 'eternal brotherhood' in which all the peoples of the world could 'face the struggles of life as one', and that human society's full embracement of the alien substance of Tiberium was the key to this revolution. In official statements, Nod specifically stated that it wished to unify the developing countries of the world that have been ignored, abused and neglected by the industrialized nations. Nod's modi operandi during the First Tiberium War however revealed it to be a highly-aggressive and popular, anti-west movement vying for total domination of the world's peoples and resources. During the Second Tiberium War, Nod's religious viewpoints began to place a much larger emphasis on the concepts of 'Divination', a process through which all followers of Kane were promised the means to embrace the 'Tiberian future of Humanity' and subsequently flourish in every imaginable aspect. At the end of the Second Tiberium War the true nature of the Brotherhood of Nod's 'Great Plan' would eventually reveal itself as the complete transformation of all carbon-based life on Earth to Tiberium-based life, through the launch and detonation of a world-altering Tiberium warhead within the planet's upper atmosphere. The Brotherhood also releases numerous guidance files to help brothers learn the philosophy and Ways of Nod. They are part of the Nod religion and existed as far back as the First Tiberium War. Indeed, the quasi-religion of Nod was well developed back in 2002, as rituals and peculiar masses were all regular parts of a daily life of a Brother of Nod. First Tiberium War philosophy Below are two excerpts from First Tiberium War-era propaganda leaflets, detailing Nod philosophy in the early 20th century: :does the Brotherhood exist :As long as man has had breath the Brotherhood has existed. For from the beginning - when man's struggle was with nature, not knowing where he might sleep, how he would eat, or whether he would survive to see the light of dawn - there have always been those who would lord over others. People who believe that they, by some unseen right, are granted power over others, and would push others down so they might climb, are the greatest threat to mankind's existence. For many years has one man or one race prospered on the sweat and work of others. :Such injustices are not just a sin against mankind, but also a sin against God. The Brotherhood had its beginnings with the first downtrodden who looked for a better way. These oppressed sought a path that would allow them to gather fruits of life and achieve enough resources and wealth that they and their families could survive and advance with the rest of mankind. :and GDI :GDI casts itself as the world's guardian and savior, but it is neither. GDI is corrupt and unjust: 20% of the world's population - the most wealthy people on the planet - live in the blue zones, consuming the majority of the world's natural resources, wielding its vast military power to maintain the status quo by depriving the downtrodden of their God-given right to mine and exploit Tiberium. :The powerful oppress the weak in the hollow name of freedom, and the only counter to GDI's power is the Brotherhood. Nod meets strength with strength in the name of peace and progress. Nod offers hope where there is often none, help where it's often most needed, faith where religion has been lost, and pride where there was often humiliation, weakness, and fear. :to act :With the unstoppable growth of Tiberium across the Globe, most of it occurring in nations friendly to the Brotherhood, our time has come. The vast wealth and resources gained from Tiberium have given us the ability to come into the open and challenge our antagonists face to face. Across the Globe, GDI and Nod forces now clash in a titanic struggle that will decide the fate of mankind for all time. The GDI hides behind the façade that they are here to help the free nations in their struggle against those they would name terrorist. We in the Brotherhood know the truth. Our fight is for all mankind, not for those cherished few. Internal power structure “...Power shifts quickly in the Brotherhood...“ ::Nod Commander Seth The structure of the Brotherhood is hierarchical, shaped much like military orders of ages past (e.g. Knights Templar), with the leader of the Brotherhood being Kane, who is aided by the Inner Circle, his most trusted lieutenants and commanders. The hierarchy then branches out as each Inner Circle commander has his subordinates, who in turn command others, eventually arriving at the bottom, where the rank-and-file members are. The Brotherhood however, maintains a military doctrine that intends to give commanders and soldiers large degrees of freedom in categories of engaging the enemy and tactics. Essentially, only objectives were given and the means to achieve them were left to the commander to decide on. Within Nod, smaller, more elite organizations are active, such the Black Hand. Each organization has their own combat doctrines and exclusive technologies, available to affiliated commanders. The internal politics of the groups are unknown, though the Black Hand has played a large role throughout the Tiberium Wars. It has to be noted, that the Brotherhood and it's members are extensively monitored by security and each other. The AC-NBM directive being one of the examples. Power struggles The Brotherhood of Nod has a long history of internal power struggles. Rivalry between commanders and subordinates was commonplace, and even encouraged; however, Kane ensured that the struggle did not undermine the primary Nod effort or endanger his position, if need be by removing the dangerous man (as was the case with Seth). When Kane disappears from the power structure, however, the lack of a strong leader causes the Brotherhood to dissolve into factions and engage in a civil war, seeking to dominate the others. As was evidenced by the years after the First Tiberium War and the Firestorm Crisis, a strong leader is able to take control of the Brotherhood and reshape it into an even more powerful organization, ready for the reappearance of Kane. Another noted power struggle occurred following the Firestorm Crisis. Salvik's victory following the conflict was short-lived, and led to his assassination by a Black Hand cleric named Marcion. It was also unique that Marcion also targeted Kane, believing him to be a false prophet. This also resulted in the Brotherhood breaking up. However, thanks to the covert efforts of Kane and LEGION, the Brotherhood was reunited prior to the Third Tiberium War. During the Third Tiberium War, Kilian Qatar, one of the Inner Circle members, had began to doubt Kane, considering his plan unnecessarily aggressive. During the Siege of Temple Prime, reinforcements sent to the Temple defected, and were suspected of doing so under Qatar's influence. After Kane's apparent demise, Qatar claimed authority over the remainder of the Brotherhood. Her aid to GDI during the Scrin invasion sealed her fate, as shortly after returning, Kane ordered his most reliable commander to capture her command center. Following her execution, the commander was given her seat at the Inner Circle. However, Qatar was in fact set up by LEGION at the behest of Alexa Kovacs, an extremely loyaly follower of Kane who distrusted Qatar. Kovacs then uploaded a virus into LEGION, which she also mistrusted, before shooting herself before Kane's men could seize her. Nod military doctrine “ It is more important for us to employ intelligent combined-arms tactics than it is for GDI because it is the Pen that is mightier than the Sword. And we are both the Pen and the Sword when skilled modern armies are commanded by intelligent strategies brought upon by a true military strategist...” ::Nod Commander Anton Slavik The Brotherhood's military is centered around the concepts of stealth and speed, preferring outmaneuvering their enemies, hit-and-run attacks, guerrilla tactics and subterfuge. The armory of the Brotherhood consisted of lightly armored, fast vehicles with average firepower, which can outmaneuver and flank the opponent. Long-range weaponry is also prevalent, including the surface-to-surface missile launchers or large caliber artillery designed to deliver immense amounts of punishment to the opponent without exposing themselves. , crushing a Predator.]] As of the Third Tiberium War, Nod forces utilize a mix of numerous low-tech, poorly trained Militia, with advanced, elite troops, such as Shadow Teams, Commandos and Black Hand shock troops. Nod vehicles often mirror this doctrine. motorcycles and light tanks draw attention away from higher tier weapons, such as Beam cannons and Stealth tanks. Nod air power has also been significant, though not as prevailing as GDI. Like other Nod forces, it's aircraft focus largely on hit and run assaults. During the First Tiberium War, it's air force was incomparably less developed than GDI. The Apache often was the only close air support Nod could provide, and it was outclassed by the new Orca assault craft. However, Nod was able to procure F-22 Raptors, which were a match for GDI's YF-23 Black Widow. By the Second Tiberium War, Nod managed to develop the Banshee fighter-bomber for air support. As of the Third Tiberium War, Nod's air Force developed a true rival to GDI's ORCA line, the Venom. Also, Vertigo stealth bombers make up for their lackluster AA abilities with a powerful payload. Finally, the Armageddon bomber, as it's name would suggest, is a powerful platform for a variety of terrifyingly effective weapons. However, the Brotherhood tends to avoid direct engagements, as their main battle units are significantly less powerful than their counterparts (the Bradley M-2 can challenge a GDI M1 Abrams only with numerical superiority, this trend has continued throughout the Tiberium Wars), preferring fast, surprise attacks with packs of recon bikes or stealth tanks striking vulnerable, unprotected parts of enemy infrastructure or long range bombardment with artillery and ballistic missiles. Nod's military tactics are stealthy and base on hit-and-run tactics. Civilian casualties are not a concern. Nod's disregard towards international ethics guidelines has lead to the usage of nuclear weapons, as well as napalm. As well, Nod boasts a large arsenal of Tiberium-based weaponry, such as catalyst and chemical missiles, and even planet-changing weapons such as the World Altering Missile. On defense, the Brotherhood is equally dangerous. The most recent devlopments, the hub-based Shredder turrets can kill commandos and infantry in a few hits, while Laser turrets are powerful against tanks. Hailing from the First Tiberium War, SAM sites and the Obelisk of Light, are the longest serving base defense systems in the Nod arsennal, and their lethality is a testament to this. SAM sites have been upgraded to the hub system, making them even more lethal to aircraft, and the Obelisk towers remain a threat to all vehicles, including the super-heavy Mammoth Tanks. Another way in which Nod engages the enemy is through the media. For example, the Brotherhood was able to fight GDI indirectly by triggering a massive scandal concerning the massacre of civilians in Białystok, Poland; supposedly done by GDI soldiers. This scandal resulted in UN cutting off funding for the GDI. Another example of Nod misinformation warfare is when Nod operatives attacked the central base of the Forgotten posing as GDI, rallying thousands of mutants to Nod's cause by manipulating media reports. Technological level In various ways, the Brotherhood of Nod has always been technologically superior to GDI, an organization backed by and effectively operated on behalf of the United Nations, and, more specifically, economically and technologically developed nations. It is not fully known how Nod achieved such a state of unique technological superiority, though it is often linked to their access to and study of allegedly alien technology, and their monopoly and monopsony on Tiberium, which provided them with vast amounts of wealth, both financially and scientifically. The Brotherhood has constructed, owned, and operated many state-of-the-art research institutes, and hired out research teams globally. Oftentimes, these institutes and related facilities were kept highly secret, and hidden from academia and especially from national and international bioethics committees. Routinely speculative and occasionally unsafe human experimentation, generally performed upon Nod volunteers, is commonplace at Nod research facilities. Some technologies Nod has devoted particular attention to include: weaponization of LASERs, Directed energy weaponry, bioweapons, chemical weapons, nuclear weapons, advanced robotics, artificial intelligence, various theoretical possibilities for antigravity, stealth technologies such as light-bending electromagnetic fields, advanced and sustainable power generation, reprogenetics, cybernetics and its offshot, brain-machine interfaces. This is in addition to a great deal of research into Tiberium and alleged extra-terrestrial technology, which was often though not necessarily crossed-over with the aforementioned fields for various purposes. Nod Arsenal History *Nod Arsenal during the First Tiberium War *Nod Arsenal during the Second Tiberium War *Nod Arsenal during the Third Tiberium War Notable Brotherhood members *Kane *NKVD Chief Nadia *Seth *Slavik *Hassan *Oxanna *Vega *The Inner Circle *Kilian Qatar *Ajay *Nod Commander (TWIII)- Category:Nod Category:Factions